Elsa's Powers
by SpreadButter
Summary: Elsa's powers are extraordinary, but sometimes they are odd... Like people, her powers are beautiful and sometimes they can be crazy, but the other times they are odd. This is just a oneshot and it's my first fanfic, also it's Frozen and that isn't super popular. My summaries are cheesy.


**AN: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope people like it. It's about Frozen, which isn't the most popular topic on fanfiction, but it's a start. This idea came to me and I thought it would a nice little oneshot so I went for it.**

She was late. Oh, man she was really late. Elsa hurriedly slipped her warm, winter dress over her head and quickly pulled on her shoes, and then threw open her bedroom door. She ran down the flight of stairs and flew down the corridors, all the way to the dining hall. She nearly lost both her shoes running too fast, and then she may have lost some pride when she stumbled on the rug outside the Grand Study room. She really hoped that no one saw that. She finally arrived to the dining hall and adjusted herself. She smoothed down her dress and straightened out her hair into a somewhat suitable look. She took in a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, and she stared back. She blinked at Anna, who was leaning over the table with her hands defiantly smacked on the polished, wooden table. Elsa glanced at Olaf, who already had food in his mouth, she didn't know that Olaf could even digest food.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Well, are we going to stare or are we going to eat?"

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Elsa moved to sit beside Anna who was taking small bites and carefully casting glances at her sister. Elsa guessed that Anna wasn't happy with her timekeeping right now, but she keep eating and acting like nothing happened. It was Olaf who finally broke the silence.

"So... How was everyone's day?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff closed his eyes and shook his head.

Anna answered. "My day was great! I spent the morning in town buying hot chocolate mix for tonight, and I bought a new dress! And then I went walking with Kristoff in the afternoon!" Elsa smiled and spooned some soup up.

"That's great, Anna! Yeah, yeah... So, Kristoff how was your day?" Olaf turned his whole snow body in Kristoff's direction.

"Well, I went into the woods and picked at ice, and then walked around with Anna." Olaf shook his head and made a face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that doesn't sound too nice." Olaf said sincerely.

"Oh, no it was actually quite pleasant." Kristoff said politely, trying not the offend the small snowman.

"Wait, the 'me' thing or the 'ice' thing?" Anna asked suddenly.

"I was talking about the 'ice' thing." Kristoff rushed out.

"Wait, I thought he was talking about the 'me' thing." Olaf looked on with confusion.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh-kkaay... Anyway!" Anna said.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway. Elsa, how was your day?" Olaf smiled.

"My day went very well, thank you for asking, Olaf." Elsa smiled back.

"What did you do?" Olaf asked.

"Well, I woke up and read for awhile, and then I ate lunch and walked around the castle. Then I discussed some matters of uh, state..." Elsa trailed as they looked on with false interest. "Well, I didn't do anything too extravagant."

There was an awkward pause, until Anna broke it.

"So, why were you late, Elsa?" Everyone knew the question was bound to come up.

"I was listening to my councilmen debate about the usual arguments, which almost made me fall asleep, and then I had to get fitted for winter dresses so that's why I was late." Elsa said.

"Those are good reasons..." Anna frowned.

"I'm sorry that I was late, Anna, I know how much this dinner meant to you!" Elsa apologized.

"Oh, no I'm perfectly fine! It's actually... Kristoff who was upset!" Anna crossed her arms.

"What?! No, I didn- OW!" Anna kicked him under the table. "Hm, yes it was me who was upset..." Kristoff strained.

"See?! It wasn't me, it was Kristoff!" Anna said.

"I see." Elsa nodded.

Anna looked relieved.

"Wait, what's going on?" Olaf interrupted the sisters' staring contest.

"Nothing Olaf." Elsa said, and at the same time Kristoff spoke, "sister stuff."

"Oh, rriiiight." Olaf nodded vigorously.

There was another pause of silence, except the constant tear of bread and clink of a spoon hitting a bowl. After a few minutes everyone was done with their supper and the servants came to pick up their plates and cups. When the servants left, the dinner party sat and looked at their shoes uncomfortably. Until Anna decided that she could still fix this family-dinner-awkwardness.

"Who's up for dessert?" Anna asked excitedly.

The next minute they all had freshly made hot chocolate sitting in front of them. Olaf was blowing off steam from his cup and Kristoff was watching Anna and Elsa avoid talking to each other. Anna knew that Elsa was perfectly capable of letting this evening go, but Anna wasn't. She wanted to end the silence-filled dinners that settled over her childhood, and she certainly wasn't going to let Elsa keep that up.

Anna set her mug down and tried for some light conversation. "What was everyone's favorite part of the meal?" Anna knew it was an awkward start, but it was something.

Surprisingly it was Elsa that first answered Anna's question. "Mine was the soup."

Then Kristoff answered. "I liked the bread..."

And then Olaf answered. "Ooh, I liked the bread and the soup and the tea and I loved the hot chocolate." Olaf smiled dopily.

"Olaf, you already drank yours?" Elsa asked.

"Yup!" Olaf's eyes widen. "Can I have another one?"

"Of course." Elsa replied and she waved a servant to get another hot chocolate.

Anna suddenly remembered something.

Anna turned to Elsa. "Elsa, Elsa! Do the thing!" Anna looked on expectantly.

"What thing, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Ya know, the-" with her hand Anna motioned drinking a cup and then pushed both her hands from her mouth in a wide gesture. "-Thing."

"Oh." Elsa blushed. "That thing... Okay."

"Yeah, yeah." Anna turned her whole body to Elsa in anticipation.

Elsa raised her, still hot, cup and noticed the others staring at her. "Are you sure?" Elsa asked herself more than Anna.

Anna only nodded.

"Okay then..." Elsa raised the mug to her lips and took a huge gulp.

She almost drained the entire cup, but for Anna it was worth it. Elsa still had the hot chocolate in her mouth as everyone watched what was about to happen. Elsa closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose, with the hot chocolate unnaturally still hot in her mouth. Then, something began to happen. Kristoff watched as swirls of vapor came out from Elsa's nose and the corners of her mouth, they curled up over the curve of her nose and up in the air. Then Elsa open her mouth and let out all of the vapor. Anna giggled and started to clap her hands as she watched Elsa blow out the vapor like a dragon. Elsa smiled and then opened and closed her mouth in a pattern that made the vapor come out in rings. Kristoff's eyebrows were lifted and his mouth was dropped open, Olaf's eyes were wide and childlike, and Anna was still laughing and smiling. Elsa closed her mouth after she stopped breathing out the vapor, but some of it still crawled out from her mouth.

Elsa laughed wholeheartedly. "I still remember when I did that!"

"Wow, that was amazing!" Olaf shouted.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool." Kristoff said.

"I haven't seen that in years, Elsa!" Anna was still smiling brightly.

"I haven't done it in a long time." Elsa said.

"How-how can you do that?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know, I guess it came with my powers." Elsa smiled from behind her mug.

"Huh, that's cool." Kristoff said.

"I never know what to expect with Elsa's powers." Anna said.

"Yeah..." Olaf said dreamily.

Elsa drained the rest of her mug and gesture for more.

"Do you want see it again?" Elsa asked mischievously.

 **AN: I don't know if my other ones will be like this, but I can't tell you that I usually don't have enough patience to have a bunch of chapters or something. I'm not usually a writer that's sort of my friend's thing, I'm mostly just the watch shows, read, and draw for fun kind of person. But I think that writing is fun, and that I should try it.**


End file.
